Lord of the Clones
by Roxy Surfer
Summary: Calvin's going to be baby-sat tonight and he has a plan. But will it work? Or will this just be the Noodle Incident all over again? Please R/R!!
1. Operation: Attack of the Calvins

A/N: Ok, I know that I have only written Harry Potter related fics before, but I love Calvin and Hobbes. So I hope you excuse my break from tradition. I know my title isn't that original (LOTR), but I couldn't come up with anything better! (Plus it's actually a line somewhere in the story!) I also know that everyone who's reading this may not be that familiar with Calvin and Hobbes. So I do hope you enjoy today's featured presentation, even though you may not get it right away.   
  
For Those of You This May Concern: Ok, enough formalities (they give me the creeps!!) This is for the people who don't know anything about Calvin and Hobbes and what you will need to know to understand the story a little better. Calvin is a 6 year old boy who has a very active imagination. Hobbes is his stuffed tiger that 'only Calvin can hear'. Kinda like an invisible friend only it's a stuffed animal. Calvin likes to pretend he's various people (ei: Spaceman Spiff, Stupendous Man (much like superman), and Tracer Bullet, the detective.) He also is the Dictator-For-Life in his club that he has with Hobbes (Get Rid Of Slimy girlS or G.R.O.S.S.) Calvin invented Calvinball ... the only rule is you can't play the same way twice and you can make it up as you play. There's also his baby-sitter, Rosalyn, who absolutely cannot stand Calvin and thinks that he is such a little brat. (Who can blame her?) If you have any more questions, please but them in a review or email them to me. I think this is good enough for now ... holy crap ... I didn't realize I wrote that much!! I better let you get on to the story!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Calvin and Hobbes. It all belongs to the wonderful Bill Watterson. I only own the plot ... and most of his comic books in the collection ::blushes:: ... (Well I TOLD you I love Calvin and Hobbes)   
  
****************************************   
  
So I present to all of you who are willing to read my first C+H fanfic ... I present to you ...   
  
~*Lord of the Clones*~   
  
Chapter 1- 'Operation: Attack of the Calvins'   
  
Calvin started pull the front door open when he heard his mom call from the kitchen. "CAAAAALVIIIIIINN!!! DON'T GET YOURSELF DIRTY TODAY!!! YOU NEED TO STAY CLEAN FOR ROSALYN!!!"   
  
Calvin's mind raced, *Rosalyn?*, he thought, *Darn, that means we're going to be baby-sat!!* "Hobbes!! Rosalyn's coming tonight!!"   
  
"No, really?" Hobbes' voice was dripping with sarcasm.   
  
"Shut up, flea bag." Calvin shot back. Hobbes rolled his eyes as Calvin went outside.   
  
"What we need, is a plan," Calvin's eyes suddenly got a strange glint in them.   
  
"No!!! The last time you said that, we ended up with the 'Noodle Incident'!!! [A/N: The Noodle Incident!! I would love to know what that actually is!] Hobbes said in an exasperated tone as he followed Calvin, who wasn't going anywhere in particular.   
  
"Har har. It's not like I WANTED that to happen!" Calvin started to pace back and forth.   
  
"I bet all of my secret identities could help me!!" he mumbled.   
  
"Hey!!! I just got an idea!!" he exclaimed.   
  
"Oh no!", Hobbes said in a warningly voice, "I'm going up to your room, so you can just leave me out of your plans." With that, Hobbes turned around and headed towards the house.   
  
Calvin ran to catch up with him. "Well that's just too bad, cuz that's where I'm going!"   
  
Calvin and Hobbes walked back to the house, up the stairs, and into Calvin's room. Hobbes jumped onto the bed and pulled out a stack of Calvin's comic books. Luckily for Hobbes, Calvin didn't see this. He was currently digging through his closet, obviously looking for something. Minutes later, Calvin pulled out a big cardboard box. [A/N: Aka-Transmogrifier/Duplicator/Time Machine]   
  
"Make yourself useful and hand me that pen maker, will you?"   
  
"If you're going to talk to me like that, it only means that much longer that I'm going to try to help you out of whatever mess you're about to get yourself into."   
  
"Who says I'm going to mess up?!?!"   
  
"Well given how well all of your recent plans have turned out..." Hobbes trailed off as he reluctantly passed Calvin the marker.   
  
"Well, this plan is fool proof," Calvin said as he started to write a list on the side of the box that continued in a circle:   
  
Spaceman Spiff Calvin   
  
Stupendous Man Calvin   
  
Tracer Bullet Calvin   
  
Dictator-For-Life Calvin   
  
Calvinball World Champion Calvin   
  
He put the marker down and picked up a thin piece of cardboard, cut out an arrow and pined it on. "There, done!"   
  
"I'm scared to ask," came a voice that carried across the room from an orange and black someone who had once again buried his nose into another comic book.   
  
"For your information," Calvin said in a snarky tone, "I just modified my Duplicator."   
  
"Again? But the two times you've used that thing, it was a total disaster!"   
  
"Not this time. I'll just duplicate myself into each of my other identities and we'll come up with a plan together, there's no stopping all 10 of us!"   
  
"There's 6 of you."   
  
"Who cares, the point is that no one will be able to stop us!"   
  
"I still don't think this is going to work..."   
  
Calvin choose to ignore this comment. "It's time to start 'Operation: Attack of the Calvins'!"   
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Ok, I know, it's really weird, but I swear it'll get better!!! But all ya gotta do is hit that little purple button on the left hand corner on the bottom of your screen!! That's all I ask!! It's not that hard. R/R!! Oh, and I don't mind flames either, if I collect enough, I can use them to burn down my school!! *evil grin* 


	2. The Big Red Button

A/N: Ok, here's another chapter of Lord of the Clones!!! And thank you to all of my reviewers!! I'll do a reply to everyone one who has reviewed next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hobbes, nor do I own any of the 6 Calvins. (If I did, would you think I would be posting my story here?)   
  
****************************************************   
  
Chapter 2- The Big Red Button   
  
Calvin turned the arrow to point to 'Spaceman Spiff Calvin' and stepped inside.   
  
ZAP!!   
  
Out walked Calvin and Spaceman Spiff.   
  
"Nice room," Spiff said appreciatively.   
  
"Thanks, wait here, more are on their way!" Calvin said casually.   
  
Calvin repeat what he had done until he had five more Calvins standing in front of him.   
  
"This better be important! I was in the middle of playing a championship game of Calvinball!" said the Calvinball World Champion.   
  
"Yeah, I was out looking for crime!" Stupendous Man declared!   
  
"Well, I was on a case." Tracer Bullet said simply.   
  
"I was on a mission of ridding the world of slimy girls," said the Dictator-For-Life of G.R.O.S.S.   
  
"But this is IMPORTANT!!" Calvin yelled over his clones. "Rosalyn's coming to ... baby-sit!!" he finished drastically   
  
"Who cares about YOUR problems? Ya think we don't have any of our own?!?!" Spiff said abruptly.   
  
"Ya, why should we listen to you?" the masked Calvinball player said suspiciously.   
  
"C'mon guys, let's get outta here," motioning for the rest of the clones to follow him, the G.R.O.S.S. club leader stalked out of the room. The rest eagerly followed him, leaving a dumbstruck Calvin and a tiger with a rather amused expression on his face to themselves.   
  
"Told you it wouldn't work," Hobbes said as he chuckled to himself as he got off the bed from where he was watching. But as he slid off of the bed, he noticed something he was sure Calvin hadn't.   
  
"Ummmm, by any chance did you intentionally set the ethicator to 'Evil'?" he asked tentatively.   
  
"WHAT?!?! It's set to 'Evil'?! Oh my gosh! You remember how bad it was to have one clone of my good side around, just imagine 4 clones of my BAD side!!"   
  
"Errr ... There's 5..."   
  
"This is bad ... This is really bad ... What are we going to do?!?!"   
  
Again, Hobbes looked amused. "We? What makes you think I'm any part of this. I told you I'm not going to get involved." He picked up another 'Captain Napalm' comic book. [A/N: Please excuse me if I spelled it wrong!]   
  
"Don't read my comic books!" Calvin snapped at him.   
  
"You just worry about you clones ... and what you're going to about Rosalyn."   
  
"Oh no! I forgot! I still need to come up with a plan to get rid of Rosalyn." Calvin said as decided he would have to leave the clone problem alone while he worked on the problem he would most probably have to face sooner.   
  
~*Meanwhile*~   
  
"So what are we going to do? I need to get back to my game" whined the Calvinball champion. They were all outside in the back yard, not knowing what to do next.   
  
"Well, it's not like we can just go back to where we came from..." Tracer Bullet shot back.   
  
Silence fell over them until the Dictator-For-Life of G.R.O.S.S spoke, "Why don't we do something ... diabolical..." and evil grin formed on his face.   
  
"Oh!" Stupendous Man exclaimed, "We could but plastic wrap over the toilet!!"   
  
The Dictator looked pondered on this idea for awhile, then spoke. "No, no, I thick I can come up with something a little bit better … I'm talking about, RULING THE WORLD!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! .... But there's only one person who stands in our way..."   
  
"Who?" Spiff asked, oblivious to the obvious answer.   
  
"Who else ... Calvin!" the leader of G.R.O.S.S. replied.   
  
"Which one?" asked Tracer Bullet asked. "There's 6 of us."   
  
The Dictator-For-Life looked heavily annoyed by now. "The ORIGINAL Calvin!!"   
  
"Ooooooooooooooooooooh," it seemed as if the other four finally understood.   
  
"We should have a base or something then." Tracer Bullet said knowingly.   
  
"I know!! No one would suspect we were trying to take over the Earth if we weren't even ON Earth!!" Spiff said excitedly.   
  
The Calvinball player now spoke up. "Yeah, but how are we going to get off Earth?" he said in a grumpy tone. "Go and fly off in your little spaceship?" he added sarcastically. He obviously hadn't heard of Spiff before.   
  
"Umm, yeah, that's pretty much what I had in mind..." Spiff pushed a button on his belt and out of thin air, his little trademark spaceship appeared.   
  
The others looked impressed. Spiff seemed to notice that, too. "What did you think I traveled in? A shoe box?" he asked sarcastically, then added triumphantly, "I am, of course, Spaceman Spiff!"   
  
"It looks kinda small..." Stupendous Man pointed out.   
  
"Yeah, would it fit all of us? I'm too valuable to get squished, you know!" the masked Calvin (Calvinball Calvin) said snottily.   
  
"Actually, it's quite roomy." Spiff said proudly as he opened the capsule to climb in. He jumped inside right into the driver's seat and saw no one had made an attempt to get in.   
  
"Oh, c'mon!! What are you? Chicken?" He knew that if any of the clones were anything like him (which they would be, because they're clones) they wouldn't want to be seen too chicken to do something.   
  
And as Spiff had predicted, at his words, the other 4 of them boldly moved towards the ship. One by one they climbed in to find it was indeed, much bigger than it looked from the outside. It had a couch behind the captains chair that swept into a semicircle, big enough to comfortably sit 7 people.   
  
As they all sat down, Spiff closed the entranceway. Making sure everybody had sat down, he pushed the big red button and in a flash, they were gone, off into the far stretches of the galaxy.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: So you've read, now please review!! Remember, I support burning down the schools, do you? To show your support by flaming me on this story!! (But only if ya really want to! ^-^) 


	3. Are We There Yet?

A/N: I think you to all of my reviewers!! I'm suprised with how many who have reviewed the story. I personally didn't think anybody would really read it, but you all proved me wrong! So here is where I will answer to your reviews:  
  
Atiannala: I'm glad you like, even though you probably were thinking that you wouldn't understand zip of what was happening.  
  
Animereader: Thanx! I don't really have a plan to where the story is going, but I think that I probably going to have a little bit of everything in the story (Transmogifier, Time Machine, Snowmen, the Red Wagon, Hamster Huey, ect.) Yeah, I almost have the whole collection of the books, but I think I still need 3 or 4 more. (I kinda got a little obsessed with C+H once). And thank you for supporting the Burn-the-Schools Foundation.  
  
And to my anonymous reviewers:  
  
monkeys taste like spandex: I know, but I decide to make Hobbes smart :-P  
  
and...  
  
Walter: Thanx for enjoying and I hope I make Bill proud!!  
  
and with all that said, on with the chapter!!!...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own C+H, Bill does...  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 3- "Are We There Yet?"  
  
"What are we gonna, do? Rosalyn's gonna be here soon, there are 8 evil clones of my other identities running around out there, and I found out mom and dad are leaving after dinner!" Calvin whined as he paced his room a while after his clones abandoned him.  
  
"First of all, it's not we. Second, there are FIVE clones, not 8," Hobbes paused as he went to pick up a comic book but stopped when Calvin shot him a disdainful look. "And why does it matter that your mom and dad are leaving after dinner?"  
  
"It MEANS I have to eat some kind of toxic waste again." He stuck out his tongue as a disgusted look came upon his face. Hobbes rolled his eyes at this and looked out of the window.  
  
"Ummmmm, Calvin? You might wanna come see this..." Hobbes said tentatively as he peered outside with wide eyes.  
  
"What? Did dad fix my bike again?" Calvin asked fearfully as he climbed onto the bed and crawled over to the window. Memories of his bike attacking him during his attempts to learn how to ride it flooded his mind.  
  
"Worst..."  
  
As Calvin drew level to the window, he gasped. He looked down to see his 5 other selves piling into Spiff's spaceship. "What the heck do they think they're doing?!?!" Calvin asked in a panicked voice and watched the spaceship suddenly shot strait into the air and speed off into the far reaches of the galaxy, faster than the speed of light.  
  
Suddenly, the door to Calvin's room opened. "Calvin, wash your hands for dinner, we're having hamburgers," his mom said and walked away.  
  
Sighing, Calvin got up and walked out of his room thinking that despite everything that was happening, at least dinner won't be *that* bad...  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!! I'M THE DICTATOR-FOR-LIFE IN G.R.O.S.S. SO I'M GOING TO BE THE LEADER!!!" one of Calvin Clones yelled inside the tiny, red, spaceship.  
  
"JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE THE STUPID DICTATOR DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO BE THE LEADER!!!" the Calvinball player yelled back. This had been going on ever since they had gotten past the asteroid belt, which was quite some time ago, and the others were starting to get sick of it.  
  
"WELL YOU'RE A -" the dictator was starting to say but was cut off by Tracer Bullet.  
  
"SHUT UP!!! I'm sick of hearing you guys arguing over who's going to be the leader!! There's not even anything to be the leader of!!"  
  
"Wow, Bullet! You're really off this time, usually you're right on the top of things!! Of course we need a leader!! A leader of the clones!!" the masked C Ball player said snobbily.  
  
"Yeah, and it should be ME!! Because I have the most experience of being a leader!" Dictator-For-Life added proudly. The Champion player opened his mouth to respond but Tracer saw this and started talking again.  
  
"Well if we're going to have a leader we might as well vote. Since Dictator-For-Life Calvin and Champion Calvinball Player Calvin are both arguing over being leader, the rest of us will choose who it will be," he said.  
  
Surprisingly, none of the other clones argued, they were all too tired of listening the argument for the last who knows how long.  
  
"Alright," Bullet continued, "All in favor of making the Dictator-For-Life leader, raise your hand." From in front of the controls, Spaceman Spiff raised his hand, along with Stupendous Man, and Tracer Bullet himself. No one noticed the Dictator raising his hand.  
  
"One," Bullet counted as he pointed to each person, "Twelve, nine. Ok, everyone in favor of making *him* (he jabs his thumb at C Ball Calvin.) leader, raise your hand..." He looked around to see that nobody raised their hand. Bullet resumed talking, "Well I guess it's official, the Dictator-For-Life Calvin is our new leader."  
  
"You can call me Mr. Dictator," said the Dictator-For-Life in a what would be deep voice.  
  
"Whatever," the Calvin Ball Player mumbled.  
  
Stupendous Man rolled his eyes at that last remark and got up. As he walked over to Spiff he asked, "Where are we going?"  
  
"Planet Gorzarg-5," Spiff responds casually. (A/N: I got that from one of the books, lol) "But once we land, we have to be careful, there are pits of sodium hydroxide."  
  
"Errrrrrr."  
  
"...."  
  
"If you descend into it, you'll perish," Spiff explained.  
  
"...."  
  
Spiff rolled his eyes, "If you fall in, you die."  
  
"...."  
  
"NEVER MIND!!!"  
  
"...."  
  
"Are we there yet?" The Calvin Ball Player asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"NOOOO! DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU N-O!!! IT SPELLS NO, AS IN 'NO WE ARE NOT THERE YET!!!"  
  
"Sheesh I just asking..."  
  
....  
  
"How 'bout now?"  
  
If it hadn't been for the fact that Spiff had to control the ship, he would've stomped his way over to the World Champion Calvin Ball Player and socked him right in the nose. Mr. Dictator noticed Spiff's face which was plastered with rage. Since he was already annoyed, and knew all the other's were too, he exclaimed, "If you don't shut up I'm going to give you a demerit!!!"   
  
This didn't have quite the effect he was looking for. "Yeah well what are ya going to do? Dub me Clone Boy?"  
  
"I don't know yet!! But when do, I promise you, you'll be miserable!!!"  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Calvin was pacing his room, while Hobbes watched from atop the bed. At dinner he had surprisingly not argued to eat what was in front of him, he had not complained when asked to take a bath, and was now waiting to Rosalyn to arrive. But all Calvin could think about was the fact that a group of Evil Calvin Clones were out in the galaxy somewhere and what sort of devious thing they might be doing. "Well, it looks like there's only one person who might be able to help ... I don't know how we'll be able to convince her to, though..." Calvin said to himself gloomily.  
  
Hobbes wore a confused expression on his face. "Who?"   
  
"Rosalyn..."  
  
************  
  
A/N: Hope ya like it so far!! I kinda have a plot in mind, but nothing permanent, just kinda a rough sketch... But anyways... you people should read my other stories too!! One of them is semi written by me though, I only started it. But the rest are all mine! But be warned, they're all Harry Potter fics... ok so what was I going to say before? ........ *a tiny light flics on in my head* oh yeah!! please review this story!! i love feedback from readers!! and i don't mind flames!! they can go towards my Burn a School Foundation!! 


End file.
